


【R】Crush

by Ephemeral8211



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral8211/pseuds/Ephemeral8211
Kudos: 5





	【R】Crush

又来晚了，害

2月14日00:16

窗被关紧了，外界的一切声音都被隔绝。屋里没开灯，只有没完全拉实的窗帘缝里透进来一束光，照在随手丢在地板的散乱衣物上，落下斑驳光影。

“你丫的……嘶，慢点……”此刻肖战跨坐在王一博腿上有点后悔。  
大概是刚刚的调戏有点过火，他们都来不及去卧室，在沙发上就直接开干了。  
而小朋友现在红着眼只知道一味地挺进。

还没完全适应就被迫接纳了全部，肖战疼得一下子脸都白了几分，仰着头断断续续地吐着气，泪水瞬间蓄满眼眶，染红了眼角，潋滟一片。

听到肖战带着哭腔的求饶，王一博才恢复了一点理智，轻轻吻了吻他被汗水打湿的鬓发，又沿着刚刚的痕迹重新覆上了肖战的唇。

他一直都很喜欢完全控制这个人的感觉。  
想看他因为自己失控，想看他被情欲折磨，只能靠自己解脱。  
这么好看，这么堕落的他，只有自己能看见。

光是想想就兴奋得不行。

深埋在体内的滚烫带着年轻人特有的张狂，肖战甚至可以清晰感知到那上面不安分地跳动着的脉络。  
是鲜活而热烈的，如同少年的感情。

肖战心头一动，不忍心让小朋友压抑太久，深呼吸着让自己尽快放松下来。  
他是包容而温柔的。虽然不如王一博那么偏执，也会有顾虑和克制，但其实他的爱意是丝毫不亚于王一博的。

“可以了……你……！”肖战话音未落，王一博再也忍不住，狠狠往上顶了一下。  
肖战猝不及防喘出了声，又被王一博接下来的顶弄搞得说不出话。

王一博松开禁锢着肖战双腕的那只手，从后腰向上慢慢抚摩，感受着手下皮肤轻微的颤栗。  
指尖仿佛还残留着刚刚被他舔舐过的水渍。

吻已经落在了肖战形状好看的锁骨上。王一博抬眼看到肖战紧咬着下唇，有些不满，继续往里顶了顶。  
“哥，叫给我听好不好。”

乳尖被舔舐啃咬得红肿，连带着胸前一大片皮肤都泛起了粉色，而且似乎还有蔓延的趋势。  
王一博今晚不知第几次想：这个人好可爱。

肖战呜咽着攀住王一博的肩，手指不安地绷紧，像是在颠簸里寻找依靠。

汗液交织，连空气都是濡湿的。

王一博着迷于肖战的温软，每一下都只重不轻，碾过熟悉的敏感点时甚至还会恶意地磨蹭几下。

快感从大脑炸开，引得肖战头皮发麻。不自觉皱起的眉和涣散的眼都表露出了他此时的脆弱。

在王一博面前，他可以只是肖战。  
他可以无所顾忌，可以毫无保留。

黏腻水声自交合处响起，和剧烈的心跳一起，成了火热性事里最好的催情剂。

“宝宝，你出水了。”王一博咬着肖战的下唇，含含糊糊地说。  
明明身处黑暗，他的那双眼却亮得晃人，是快要盛不住的爱欲。

大概是觉得羞耻，肖战将快到嘴边的呻吟硬生生咽了回去，憋成了闷哼，却是露出了毫无防备的脖颈，被汗水打湿得发亮。

王一博瞳色暗了暗，主动凑上去，舌尖绕着他的喉结舔了一圈，然后又含住吸了一口，惹得肖战粗喘出声，搂着王一博的力道一下子加重了不少。

“说好的，继续叫。”

身下是激烈的抽送，嘴上却是蛊惑人心的温柔。  
轻柔的吻让肖战痴迷，挑逗的心思又冒了头。

“一博哥哥，我好爱你啊。”肖战凑在王一博耳边一字一字说得清晰。

要命了。他一定是故意的。  
王一博的喉结滚了滚。  
这个人总是能轻而易举地让他失去理智。

于是不再压抑，炽热的爱在激烈的抽送中展现得淋漓尽致。

自下而上的戳刺带着一股狠厉劲儿，被紧致的内壁包裹的快感让王一博红了眼，一口咬在了肖战颈肩。

肖战就在这样狂热的操弄里被插到痉挛着高潮。

而王一博还没停止动作，继续扣着他的腰贯穿。

肖战还在余韵中失神，根本受不住，胡乱求饶着。

最后几十下抽动是近乎疯狂而迷乱的，王一博简直想把自己整个都送进去，牢牢钉住他，永远不分开。

王一博抱起失了气力的肖战去了浴室。  
结果没忍住把他压在白色瓷砖上又狠狠要了一次。

打在皮肤上的温热水流，裹挟着蒸腾水汽的喘息，身前冰冷的砖面和身后宽厚滚烫的胸膛，每一样都让人欲罢不能。

以至于最后回到床上的时候，肖战整个人都是不太清醒的，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔：“你丫的，王一博，你是人吗……”

看着心爱人的睡颜，王一博轻笑出声，低下头吻上肖战哭得有些肿的眼皮。

怎么办，我真的好爱你啊。  
“战哥，情人节快乐。”

最后我要澄清一下，web真的不止九分钟（一本正经.jpg）


End file.
